


What is Time to a God?

by AliNear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, God - Freeform, I wrote this in an hour and you know I'll eventually edit it, Klaus might be a God, Kluas might be a Crytid, M/M, Past Character Death, Seasons 2 Episode 10, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Klaus had thought he had done pretty good for himself in the 60s, even if he needed some space from his-followers.fighting to save the world again, was not in his plans, actually talking to siblings was also not in the plan.well, someone was bound to figure out that super powers was the least weird thing about him anyway.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	What is Time to a God?

The buzzing in the back of his skull had only gotten worse the longer he was sober, the jitteriness of his hands and tapping of his feet were worse rather then better even if he was 3 years and some months sober. He hid it of course, while his…following never minded his strangeness he did not know how to tell Ben.

He didn’t know how to explain the feeling of otherness that had always sat under his skin like a film of slim or something. Before Ben and everyone, himself included, thought the otherness was his lack of gender or ability to see people as anything other then human- classifying was something he was not able to do, while Five could look at a person and tell you the skin tone was native to these places but eye shape to these countries- Klaus just looked at them and went why yes that’s a very good person.

They had thought it was because of the way they grew up or that he was genderfluid and pansexual that he just instinctively didn’t like labels.

He could never find the words to explain that it was more like he saw people and thought human and saw himself and thought…

He was able to hide the feeling, the emotions of everything being off with a high but Sober Klaus felt it 10x more than fourteen-year-old Klaus ever felt it.

He didn’t know how to tell Ben that he favored him not because he stayed with him for all these years or because they were brothers but because the sight and _feel_ of the horror screamed to him. the monster living inside Ben had always felt more like him then Ben or the others ever had.

He didn’t know how to explain it and his family had grown up with his otherness writing it off as Klaus being Klaus. And outside of the Academy? Any strange reactions people had to Klaus, Ben had attributed to people either recognizing him as a teen superhero or his non-conforming, loud personality, or just traumatic childhood vibes.

Dave, Klaus thought fondly, was the first person to notice the otherness and embrace it, teasingly calling him Puck or guardian Angel. He had felt the air of difference and had told him that’s okay, unlike the others that always got uncomfortable after a few days and after uncomfortable…

Well no one liked not knowing and he was almost positive that the feeling of otherness, of something just being off, grew the longer people were around him.

There was a reason he had a cult. He also didn’t know how to explain that to Ben. He was not charismatic, people actually generally didn’t seem to like him, but apparently some ‘wise’ words and the _non-human_ feeling he gaze off just…

Look he went with the old lady and showed off for money, he generally didn’t want to be a homeless, penniless, genderfluid, pansexual stuck on the streets in the 60s. he had honestly not known what to do when they called him the next coming of Jesus and also a prophet, that was a honest mistake on his part.

But Ben was gone now, not truly, no one was ever gone for Klaus he knew that in the back of his head, if he wanted to pull Ben back from… the light? Heaven? Wherever little girl god and the demon barber shop was, he knew he could. But he wouldn’t do that to him, if Ben was ready to go Klaus would never hold him back intentionally.

Ben wasn’t there to explain it to now and really, he wasn’t sure he wanted to attempt to explain to the other that he was maybe, probably, not human. And no even in the way Luther was sorta not really 100% human anymore.

He could just not see that conversation going in his favor.

_But,_ he thought, watching more and more people show up in suits with guns and briefcases, Diego and Five turning tail to run for cover, _might just have to._

Klaus knew he was lying to himself before he died in 2019, it wasn’t until he met little girl god and the familiar feeling of recognition he got for the horror that the lies he told himself were bigger then he had thought.

And as the men and women took aim to fire at his siblings, it was the first time that knowledge did not scare him.

Klaus didn’t wait, couldn’t wait, not with his family on the line.

Letting Luther pull him to cover, he focused on taking his shoes off, digging his toes and hands into the dirt.

The cooling feeling in his gut he had grown use to expanded, making his chest jump and his skin crawl. He knew all the hair on his arms and legs stood on ends and knew if he opened his eyes they’d be glowing as blue as Five’s powers.

 _Please,_ he thought pushing his fingers deeper into the ground feeling the dead begin to swarm, _they want to end everything._


End file.
